Enfermé avec mon pire ennemi
by Ichiii
Summary: Quand on se retrouve,la nuit,enfermé dans un cachot avec son pire ennemi,c'est explosif ! Entre Bisounours,caramels au chiendent et journal intime,quel est le rapport ? Attention,HPDM, donc les homophobes, bye bye !


Harry courait .Pour échapper à la horde de filles en furie qui le poursuivait.Parce que,voyez-vous,Harry Potter était quelqu'un de très célèbre dans le monde de la magie.Et de très respecté.

Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.Parce que,voyez-vous,quand on se fait surprendre en train de manger une boîte de «Caramels au chiendent,les caramels qui vous collent aux dents !!» en pyjama rose bonbon et en regardant les Bisounours version sorcier (épisode 31 : Rouge apprend à jouer au Quidditch),on ne se fait plus guère respecter dans son école.

Mais on se fait surtout : 1,des ennemis et 2,des fans.

Particulièrement des fillettes de 11 ans qui trouvent ça «choupi».Et c'était précisément ces fillettes que Harry essayait d'éviter.

Il se réfugia dans un cachot qu'il pensait vide.Jusqu'a ce qu'une voix glaciale lui fasse tourner la tête:

« Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce que tu fais ici, Potter ?? En boxer qui plus est...»

POV Harry

Je me trouve dans une situation critique et néanmoins délicate.

D'un côté,je suis poursuivi par une horde de fillettes qui veulent à tout prix m'arracher ma virginité et de l'autre,je suis dans un cachot glacial en compagnie du non moins glacial Dragon parmi les Serpents,j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.

De surcroît,je suis en sous-vêtements,les folles qui me poursuivent m'ayant surpris au sortir de mon lit,alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me doucher.

Harry,mon vieux,écris ton testament,fais tes prières et prépare ton cercueil,tu vas mourir...

Fin du POV

Le pauvre Harry bafouilla un :«Euh...Bah...j'suis...Pour...

- Pour quoi ? L'avortement des licornes violées,la liberté des Veracrasses ?

- Pou...pour...POURSUIVI !!

- Par tes «fans» ?? En boxer ?

- Oui...

- Potter,tu es pitoyable...

- Merci,je le sais.Autre chose ?»

POV Drago

Bon.Bon bon bon. Ne t'énerve pas,Drago. Reste calme. N'explose pas sa petite face de rat musqué des steppes d'Asie centrale.Respire...Voilàà...Ahh...MAIS ?? IL FAIT QUOI LA ??

«- POTTER !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- Je nous enferme.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter de nous faire tuer sur place par des gamines de 12 ans,la meilleure solution,c'est de fermer la porte à clé,non ?

- Oui,mais...»

Je n'achevais point.Un bruit étrange provenant du plafond nous fit lever la tête.

Peeves.Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Drago,tu aurais mieux fait de rester au lit,ils se sont donnés le mot pour te pourrir la vie...

«Alors les tourtereaux, on s'enferme pour ne pas être pris ??

- Lâche-nous,Peeves...»murmura Potter d'une voix lasse.

Quand à moi,je sortis de mes gonds.

«TOURTEREAUX ?? MAIS T'AS PETE UN CÂBLE OU QUOI ?? TU M'IMAGINES AVEC CE ...CE CRAPAUD VELU ?? DEGAGE ET FOUS-NOUS LA PAIX !!

- Ralalah...tu peux toujours essayer de nier,mais...vous finirez ensemble !! Oh,et dernier détail: pour qu'on vous laisse tranquilles,je vous signale que je viens de subtiliser la clé et que je vais partir avec,donc vous ne pourrez plus partir de cette salle !! Good night,les tourtereaux...»

Oh.Mon.Dieu.Misère.Icorde.

Le temps qu'on nous découvre,les asticots auront boulotté nos cadavres,et on gardera de moi le souvenir de «Malefoy,le gars qui est mort enfermé avec Potter». Su-per. Top glauque.Et suspect,aussi.

POV Harry

Bon.Bon bon bon. Je suis enfermé dans un cachot glacial ,en Boxer, avec pour toute compagnie un glaçon . Me voilà bien,tiens.

Mais au fait,qu'est-ce qu'il fait là,lui ??

«Malefoy,au fait,qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te le dire ??

-Oui,je le crois.

-Rêve.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse les yeux de chien battu ??»

_Mode toutou on _

«AAAHHH !! STOPSTOPSTOP !! Arrête çaaa !! J'vais te le dire !!»

Héhéhéhé... Ca marche à chaque fois !!

«Je...J'écrivais...Mon journal intime.

- Gné ??Buahahahahaha !! Ton JOURNAL INTIME !! Mais c'est un truc de fille,ça !!_Grave mort de rire_

- Je t'en prie,tais-toi...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...

- Et je peux le lire ??

- Non.

_Fin du POV_

C'est à ce moment que Drago s'aperçut que la couverture dudit journal dépassait de sa poche.On y voyait,sur fond rose fluo,les mots _«Journal de Drago Malefoy,sorcier supérieur à tous par son bon goût»_ écrit à l'encre violette et en italique.

La peau pâle du serpentard se teinta d'une délicate teinte rose bonbon,assortie au journal .

«C'...C'est un cadeau de ma mère...

- Bey c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe,la mother !

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère comme ça !!» Cria le blond,qui devint de plus en plus rouge sous l'effet de la colère,et se jeta sur Potter,qui tomba au sol,déséquilibré.

Drago se retrouva donc sur Harry.Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Harry murmura alors :

«Je préfèrerais être en compagnie de n'importe qui d'autre...plutôt que toi.»

A ce moment,il y eu deux grands «BANG !!» et on entendit deux jeunes hommes hurler,d'une même voix : «AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH !!»

Le Gryffy et le Serpentin se relevèrent,et virent qu'une épaisse fumée avait envahi les lieux .Quand elle se dissipa,le brun demanda,d'une voix blanche :

«Malefoy...c'est moi ou y'a une brosse à chiottes et un calamar qui ont atterri ??»

Une voix grave s'éleva,avec un léger accent germanique :

«Brosse à chiottes ??Calamar ?? Non mais dites donc,vous pourriez être poli !!

- Mais ils parlent, en plus !! Au secours !!

- Décidément, la courtoisie anglaise n'est qu'une légende !!

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est poli,de débarquer comme ça chez les gens ??

- C'est différent !! Nous,on cherchait un coin tranquille !!

- Et pourquoi ?»

A ce moment,Bill et Tom Kaulitz (car il s'agissait bien d'eux) échangèrent un regard teinté d'amour et de désir.Le brun s'approcha de son frère,le prit par la taille et murmura :

«Pour être seuls...»

Une voix horrifié retentit alors. Malefoy.

«STOOOP !! Stopstopstop !! On se croirait dans un mauvais film romantico-pornographique !!

- Malefoy,pour un serpentard de 17 ans,tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de maturosité...

- Potter,le mot maturosité n'existe pas...

- Ooh,Tom...

- Non mais ils vont pas se sauter dessus en plus,les Prussiens !!

- A voir comment ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et s'arrachent leurs fringues, on dirait bien que si .

- Raah,je ne veux pas regarder ça !

-Mwa,je suis pas contre...

-Hmmm...

- Depuis quand t'es gay,Potter ??

- Depuis que je suis toujours puceau.

-Aaah...

- A 17 ans ?? Potter,t'es pitoyable.

- Tu l'as déjà dit .

- Oooh...

- BON SANG MAIS C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CES BRUITS DE FOND ?? ON N'EST PAS CREDIBLES,NOUS,APRES !!

- Moi,ça m'excite.

- Potter,tu es un gros dégueulasse,doublé d'un pervers.

- Pas ma faute si je suis en manque.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- Si j'étais pas tombé avec toi, j'aurai déjà assouvi mes désirs.

- Vas-y,te gêne pas,surtout.

- Trop tard.Ils ont disparus.

- Pas trop tôt.Ils commençaient à m'énerver,les deux Teutons.

- Moi,je les trouve sympas.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

- T'es cynique, Malefoy.

- Je sais.»

Ceci étant dit, l'heure avançait.Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans le cachot sombre, et Harry commença à grelotter et à claquer des dents. Ses lèvres étaient d'une inquiétante teinte violette,et il semblait ne plus réagir à ce qui l'entourait .

POV Drago

C'est étrange, il me semble que l'atmosphère s'est légèrement ment je le sais ? Oh,c'est juste que Potter semble s'être transformé en glaçon vivant. Quoique je doute qu'un glaçon puisse vraiment être vivant .Drago,tu t'égares .Si tu le laisses mourir de froid ,tu risques de te faire tuer très vite par ses pseudo-fans .En même temps,c'est tellement jouissif de le laisser mourir à petit feu...

Ecoutons tout de même la voix de la raison. Sic.

«Hey Potter !! Prends ma cape, tu gèles, là !!

- M-M-M-Merci !!

-De rien, misérable vermisseau.Si je te laisse mourir, j'me fais massacrer.»

Fin du POV

Potter avait beau être gelé, il n'avait pas perdu le sens des priorités. Malefoy ayant oublié que dans sa cape se trouvait son journal,il avança une main tremblante vers la poche du vêtement et s'empara de l'ouvrage.Il l'ouvrit à une page, au hasard, et se retrouva aussitôt mort de rire .

«BUAHAHAHA !! C'est toi qui a écrit ça,Malefoy ?? «Cher journal, aujourd'hui,j'ai discuté avec Blaise. D'après lui, le bleu me va mieux que le rose. Je ne suis cependant pas convaincu. Je trouve que ma cape rose s'accorde très bien avec mon teint . Mais pour aller avec mes yeux, il dit que le bleu est de circonstance. Je suis indécis. Peut-être que le rouge...»

C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ?? C'est n'importe quoi !! On dirait une préadolescente en fleur !! Et c'est pas fini !! Ici, ça dit...

- Potter...

- « J'aimerai pouvoir porter une robe à fleur pour l'anniversaire de Goyle...

- Potter...

-... mais Crabbe en mettra une à marguerites.»

- POTTER TA GUEULE !!

- «Ce mec n'a aucune originalité.»

- POTTER !! TU VAS LA FERMER,OUI ??»

Malefoy se jeta sur Potter,qui tomba au sol. Ils roulèrent sur une courte distance avant que le blond, triomphant, ne reprenne de force le journal au brun. Il posa triomphalement son pied sur la poitrine du Gryffondor et déclara :

« Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer aux Serpentards, Potter. Ils gagnent toujours,à la fin.

- C'est sla,ouii...

- Farpaitement.

-...

-Potter ?

-...

- POTTER ??

- _ronfle_

- _tombe_»

_2 petites heures plus tard_

« Gnéé ? Où ch'uis ??

- Dans un cauchemar, Potter.

- Ah oui...QUOI ??

- Tu es enfermé dans un cachot avec moi-même pour seule compagnie.

- Ah oui.Cauchemar.»

A ce moment précis, une douce musique retentit.L'estomac de Malefoy grognait . Ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'effondrer Potter de rire.

'J'ai faiiim...J'ai faiiiim...Faut que j'mange !! Et à part ce satané Potter,y'a rien ici !! Hé mais...'

«AIIIE !! Malefoy tu fous quoi putain ??

- Je rassasie mon appétit !!

- En me bouffant l'épaule ??

- Tu vois autre chose à bouffer dans un cachot à 1h00 du matin ??

- Tu serais pas gay toi ?

- Y'a aucun rapport .

- Au contraire !!

- Mais j'ai faiiiiim !! Et quand j'ai faim,je serais capable de bouffer un Scroutt à pétard vivant !!

- Malefoy,tu m'inquiètes...

- Ca serait bien la première fois...

- J'peux bouffer en paix ??

- Non.»

'Mmmm... Il a bon goût,le Survivant !! Sa peau sent la pomme,la fraise,l'abricot et...La mangue ? Merlin mais c'est quoi encore ça ?? C'est booon !!'

«Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

- Fffveux pffas !! Tff'es tffrop bffon, Pffotter !

- T'as dis quoi, là ?

-_mâche,mâche,mâche_

- Malefoy !! Au nom de Merlin, arrête de me bouffer l'épaule droite et répète ce que t'as dis, si t'es un homme !!

- Noon !! Je MAAAANGE !! Et pis t'es bon, alors laisse-moi me sustenter en paix, petit Griffy .

- OK Malefoy, là tu m'inquiètes vraiment...»

'Et en plus t'es en train de me rendre complètement fou.

- Hophophop !! Le-Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu-à-Voldy serait-il amoureux de son pire ennemi ??

- Et ta grand-mère, elle fait du vélo ??

-...Dooonc, tu es amoureux ??

- Naan .

- Si. Assume-toi, mon chou.

- Et toi, t'assumes le fait d'être une chieuse ??

- Je disais donc, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, sombre crétin.'

«Malefoy ??

- Non .


End file.
